


I don't know, Let me think

by darksanctuary



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BFF | Jihoon/Mingyu/Soonyoung, Businessmen, Coupzi, Entertainment Industry, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, betweenyouandme, cousins | seungcheol/wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksanctuary/pseuds/darksanctuary
Summary: Seungcheol went to Busan for a meeting and had an inspection of his new hotel there. One fine afternoon he decided to visit the beach near his hotel. The beach was not as crowded as he thought it would be, around 10 people at most, including him. He wanted to go to the cafe near by to get a drink before going near the beach but he found something which attracted him. More like someone. Someone with pink hair, sat under an umbrella, facing the blue ocean.
Koi no Yokan
(n.) lit. "Premonition of Love"; the sense one can have upon first meeting another person that the two of them are going to fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> So I decided to upgrade myself from a faithful reader to an author thanks to JICHEOL. Well it's for their wed anniversary so this has to be done somehow LOL I'm just a JICHEOL trash. This will be a part of fic fest BETWEEN YOU AND ME here and i cross-posted it on AFF.
> 
> WARNING! unbetaed.  
> So please be kind enough to ignore all of my poor english grammer and typo-s
> 
> If you haven't found out yet, the tittle is not the tittle. I just couldn't find one LOL

Choi Seungcheol was a rich, handsome guy. He’s still young but he already became a CEO of a big-chained hotel company and more so, it’s an international scale too. He started helping his dad since he’s in middle school because his dad fell ill at that time. He’s smart and learnt fast, not to mentioned he’s just a born leader. So when he turned 20 years old, his dad officially gave a CEO position for him and stepped down from the business. Marked the youngest CEO of a big company ever have.

Seungcheol went to Busan for a meeting and had an inspection of his new hotel there. One fine afternoon he decided to visit the beach near his hotel. The beach was not as crowded as he thought it would be, around 10 people at most, including him. He wanted to go to the cafe near by to get a drink before going near the beach but he found something which attracted him. More like someone. Someone with pink hair, sat under an umbrella, facing the blue ocean.

* * *

 

Jihoon was succesfully dragged by Mingyu and Soonyoung to the beach near his house in Busan. He needed some inspirations and Seoul’s hectic paces were not helping him. So he decided to go back home and visit his parents. Another reason was he missed them. It’s only one day he got there, Mingyu and Soonyoung were barging into his little studio.

He really wanted to sleep but Mingyu and Soonyoung just wouldn’t stop pestering him anyway. They said he needed some fresh air. So here he was sitting under an umbrella watching Mingyu and Soonyoung, playing water like they’re 5 years old again.

“Hyung, come on! We don’t ask you to come to just sit and watch!” Mingyu’s pout and whined. _He’s really just a 5 years old giant_.

“Mingyu-yah..” Soonyoung called with glint in his eyes and _is that a mischeaf look i think_ —

“No. You’re not. Don’t you dare—“ SPLASH! _Of course these brats would dig his own grave._

Mingyu and Soonyoung just throw some waters on him and dare to highfive after that. Oh you didn’t go irritate Jihoon and lived happily after. Jihoon stood up, his bangs clinged to his forehead and shadowed his eyes. Mingyu and Soonyoung hadn’t aware with his surrounding and still laughing with each other. Jihoon grabbed the bucket which they used for making a sandcastle earlier and filled it with water. Before Mingyu and Soonyoung couldn’t comprehend their situation yet, a bucket of water was thrown at them right after their face.

“HAHAH—Wha—“

Mingyu and Soonyoung shocked state didn’t help them getting a second bucket of water then their insting of running for their life had finally kicked in. So the three bestfriends now romped on the beach and you could see their smile so bright and hear their laugh freely.

Maybe coming along with his besfriends were good enough because finally Jihoon could feel relax and enjoy the afternoon after all. He didn’t know someone was enjoying the sight of him somewhere under the shade not far from them.

* * *

 

Like a spell, Seungcheol couldn’t take his eyes off of the pink haired guy. And without his realisation he was smiling watching the said boy who was enjoying his time with his friends. His fluffy pink hair which got swayed by the wind. His white complexion and fair skin. His smile. It’s really a pretty smile. And he just realized how he wanted to hug this boy so bad. It’s creepy he knew it but he couldn’t help it, the boy was just so cute and beautiful.

His daydreaming was stopped by some pats on his shoulder which got him a bit startled.

“Yah, hyung why you left me behind.” Complained Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo’s his cousin, only one year younger than him. He got chic look and his eyes were so sharp like a fox, a bit intimidating. This appearance helped him a lot in business mode because really being a CEO of the biggest electronic company needed some respect. But his cool and hot look, said all of his workers and just generally people who met him, was not all about him. He’s just a fluffy dude who was a bookworm, like skinship and sweater’s paw in disguise once you close to him.

“Well, you’re just like a sloth. I don’t know you want to come. I offered you yesterday and you blatantly rejected it because you wanted to finish your novel!”

“Oh right. But i feel like going outside today though. Yesterday was yesterday.” _This cousin of mine really.._ “and what are you doing, just standing here? Not gonna play?” _oh yeah my beautiful pink hair..._ but seungcheol lose sight of the said boy. He and his friends seemed like going already while he distracted by Wonwoo’s presence. It’s just a short moment but Seungcheol was so sure he wouldn’t be able to erase the beautiful and cute boy’s image for a while.

“You said you wanted to go outside right? Then enjoy your time, explore, don’t mind me really.” Okay, he’s a bit bitter. If not because of Wonwoo, he’d approach the pink hair guy and maybe by now he’d get his name and number.

“Well, okay then. See you later hyung.” Said Wonwoo nonchalantly while going off to  somewhere Seungcheol didn’t really care much.

“Yeah..yeah..”

Seungcheol decided to go to a cafe he’s supposed to go before he noticed the pink hair guy and spent 2hours there recalling his image and hoping to see him again somehow.

* * *

 

It’s 5pm already. Jihoon felt so exhausted. Playing with Mingyu and Soonyoung was fun but they really were hyper and so energetic brats. Remember? They were just like 5 years old brats after all. But Jihoon was happy having them. They were his bestfriend who cared for him the most and likewise he cared for them as well. He’s grateful having them by his side.

On his way back home, he decided to have a visit to the convinience store. He remembered he needed to stock his late night snack to company him doing his work. The thought of work made him heaved sigh because he still needed to finish 3 more songs. He liked his work. He liked composing. Music was part of his life. But he’s just so tired now, lacking sleep to get the album finish by the date was important to maintain his credibility and the fact that this album he was working on was for his bestfriend too, Kim Mingyu. He was just as excited to be honest.

The news was leaked somehow and it’s on every online portal news. Well, Kim Mingyu was the heartthrob of South Korea and the name Woozi, Lee Jihoon alias, was big as well, known as the Prodigy. Eventhough, they didn’t really know how he’s looked like. He kept his private life well thus made everyone more crazy with his mysterious image. But everyone knew he was still young thanks to Soonyoung who said Woozi was a 96liner as well accidentally in a live national tv talkshow 2 years ago he had been attended with Mingyu, the theme was bestfriend. Typical Soonyoung. Of course that slip of tounge became a hot topic after that.

Woozi was still young but every single time his songs which had been released always top on charts. Actually this would be not their first work together because Woozi had part in Mingyu’s first album as well. So everyone had high expectation for this collaboration. Along with Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung alias, who was as well known as his other bestfriends for he was a great dancer and always behind Mingyu’s dance routine. Thus made Jihoon’s burden to make this album as perfect and as high quality as it could get was unquestionable.

Finally he reached the convinience store but before he stepped into the store his eyes caught a person not far from him, a handsome guy who’s standing in front of him and the said guy was looking or better said staring at him. _His eyes are beautiful and he’s indeed handsome upclose. Eh.._

He didn’t realized that the handsome guy was already right in front of him and he’s more surprised after hearing what that guy just said to him.

“What? I’m sorry?” _he’s smiling, how can someone get more handsome just because a smile?_

* * *

 

Seungcheol was back at hotel dejected. He didn’t meet the pink haired guy. He felt so gloomy he decided to go for a walk again. Maybe observing his new hotel area would distract him and he came here for doing this job anyway so let’s work.

_So fate does exist._

He’s just out from his hotel and on the road then he saw someone cute with his beautiful pink hair walking to his way not far from him. The sun’s effect on him looked like he’s just an angel.

_Maybe he truly is one._

He couldn’t help but appreciate that beautiful being and stayed at where he was standing.

And the said guy now was looking at him too. Seems like he felt the attention he was giving.

_He’s cute indeed._ And Seungcheol didn’t want to make a second chance went to waste. He’s approaching the pink hair guy while still locking their eyes.

_Will he freak out if I hug him? Of course he will..._

He can’t help but smiling on his own thought. So instead he said something he thought less creepy.

“Wow just being this close i can really feel it.”

“What? I’m sorry?”

_And his voice is nice too..._

“Say, I think we will be a good couple because I can feel myself I will fall for you day by day. How will you say?”

**Author's Note:**

> END!!
> 
> kkk, i know what's goin on in your mind now  
> with all of the details of each chara yet this story ended just like that.  
> Actually i've been thinking of making this au chaptered but for MEANIE MINSOON LOL and this one is like its side story. actually THEY are the side story for each others since i've been thinking and make it in same au kkkk  
> BUT you know, I'm suck. writing is never my thing somehow. So i still don't know yet if that project will be happen or not XD
> 
> Thank you for reading and Happy JICHEOL Anniversary day, fam!!
> 
> UPDATED!!!  
> So here guys if you want the continuation of this fic. I decided to post it yay!! But have to post it separately because I don't want to ruin this. So you can choose to stop here and enjoy this as a oneshot or read the continuation I can posibly think of somehow lolol http://archiveofourown.org/works/8973607  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments :)


End file.
